


Day 10 - Cookies

by Suzuno



Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Bicep Kink, Body Worship, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Day 10, Fluff, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Prompt Advent Calendar Event 2020, Shameless Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuno/pseuds/Suzuno
Summary: Baking cookies shouldn't be this difficult. Magnus found that a half-naked Shadowhunter could make even the most difficult of tasks a breeze.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: 2020 Malec Discord Server Advent Calendar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036701
Kudos: 57





	Day 10 - Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 - Cookies  
> Wrote for Prompt Advent Calendar Event on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)  
> Beta readed by: Wolfpup_4973

Alec woke up when he smelt something burning. He noticed Magnus wasn’t in bed and hurried to search for him and the source of the smell. When he opened the bedroom door he immediately noticed his boyfriend. Magnus was standing at the wide open balcony door, trying to get rid of the black smoke that gathered on the ceiling.

“Magnus?” Alec asked hesitantly, noticing that his normally collected boyfriend was in a state of panic.

Magnus flinched, when he heard Alec calling his name, and turned to face him.

“Alexander,” Magnus greeted his boyfriend, laughing nervously. “I hope you slept well.”

“Yeah,” Alec looked around, coughing into his arm before he noticed the source of smoke and went to the kitchen, switching the oven off. The shadowhunter opened the oven’s door and wrapped a towel around his hands before grabbing the baking tray with the burned  _ cookies _ ? He carried the tray out onto the balcony, setting it on the snow-covered floor that hiss at the contact with a hot metal. 

Alec straightened up and turned to look at Magnus, who stood staring at the burned cookies with sad expression and eyes filled with tears. It takes two steps for Alec to stand in front of the warlock and a second for his hands to cup Magnus face and wipe off the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

“Are you ok?” Alec asked with concern, searching Magnus’ surprised eyes.

“I’m… what?” Magnus’ brows furrowed. “It’s just cookies, Alec. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Alec asked again.

“Positive,” Magnus smiled, placing a soft kiss on Alec’s slightly open lips. “I turned on the oven and went to the apothecary to prepare the elixir for my client, completely forgetting about the cookies.”

Magnus snapped his fingers getting rid of the rest of lingering smoke.

“Sorry for waking you up… and for the mess,” the warlock added after a second though.

“It’s ok,” Alec stepped inside after Magnus and glanced at the clock hung on the wall. “I would have woken up soon anyway and it’s not like you let me clean, right?”

Magnus waved his hand nonchalantly, sending some blue sparks towards the kitchen and balcony. Magnus shrugged and Alec didn’t have to look to know that all the mess was gone.

“Like I thought,” Alec laughed, stepping into the kitchen and opening cabinets searching for stuff he needed.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, leaning against the counter.

Alec's head turned towards him and his blue eyes met the golden-green cat irises that shone with interest. “We weren't supposed to make cookies?”

“Yeah?” Magnus replied hesitantly.

“Sooooo, what are we waiting for?” Alec reaches for a large bowl and strainer. “Let me think…” Alec put his chin with one finger, making Magnus stare at him with an open mouth. “We would need flour, baking powder, salt, margarine, sugar, eggs and vanilla extract.”

Magnus blinked a few times and snapped his fingers summoning everything Alec listed on the counter.

Alec smiled at him gratefully leaning over the counter to kiss the warlock. He wasn’t sure if he could find everything by himself in Magnus’ huge kitchen.

Younger man moved the bowl towards the still stunned warlock and gave him a strainer.

“Hold it like that,” Alec instructed, reaching for the flour, dumping some on the strainer. “You need to sift it Magnus.”

Magnus hastily obeyed, repeating it when Alec added more flour, baking powder and salt. Alec takes the strainer from Magnus’ hand, spinning it around his finger before he throws it to the sink, reaching for another bowl.

Magnus watched in awe at the grace and confidence his boyfriend handled everything. Not even a little flour spilled out of the bowl when Alec poured it. When Magnus was making the cookies just two hours earlier, the whole kitchen was a mess with flour, eggs and dough.

Alec put margarine and sugar to the other bowl and reached for the mixer and started to cream it together until it looked light and fluffy.

“Could you hold the bowl for me?” Alec asked and when Magnus did it he beat in two eggs using only one hand, with the other he was still holding the mixer.

“How do you know what to do?” Magnus asked after he remembered how to speak again.

“When Izzy was five, we went to the London Institute just before their famous Christmas eve party,” Alec explained, still mixing and adding wanilia to the rest of the ingredients. “She was so fond of their cookies. I never see her like something so much,” he said with a tender smile on his face, when he remembered little Izzy, hidden under the kitchen table, eating stolen cookies. “Of course my mother thought Christmas is just a waste of our time and that we should train more instead of celebrating.”

Magnus could sense some bitterness in Alec’s voice. The warlock could only imagine what he felt; what he still feels.

“I asked Miss Bridget about the recipe and she gladly wrote it down for me, before we left,” Alec finished, switching the mixer off. “Ok, now we need to mix it with the flour and other ingredients.”

Magnus took the spoon and started to add some of the flour to the bowl, while Alec stood by with the mixer. When Magnus was done he switched it on again.

“So you learned how to make the cookies for Isabelle?” Magnus asked, adding the rest of ingredients to the bowl.

“It was the reason,” Alec answered, switching the mixer off and putting it on the counter. “We rarely had access to sweets, so these cookies were our little secret.”

Alec covered the bowl with the kitchen towel and put it all in the refrigerator, then he walked over to Magnus, embracing his waist and reaching for the short sweet kiss.

“Come on, let's watch something,” Alec drugged him towards the couch. “The dough needs to chill for about two hours.”

Magnus happily agreed, laying down with Alec securely curled in front of him.

They spend the next two hours making out on the couch, barely listening to the romantic movie playing in the background. When two hours turned into four no one was around to blame them.

When they got back to the kitchen, both looked more disheveled than before, Alec turned on the oven.

“We need the baking tray,” the shadowhunter said, remembering that the tray is still on the balcony.

“No problem,” Magnus snapped his fingers, and the tray appeared on the stove already clean.

“You have some baking paper?” Alec asked with the one brow furrowed.

“It should be in the first drawer,” Magnus said, pointing in the drawers general direction.

“Found it!” Alec straightened up, and unfolded a piece of paper on a baking tray.

Magnus was watching as his boyfriend spread flour on the counter just before he took the bowl out from the refrigerator. He took off the towel and smiled pleased before cutting the part of the dough from the bowl.

“Now we need to roll it to ¼ inch thickness,” Alec explained, reaching for the roller. “You wanna do it?” Alec held the roller towards the warlock, who shook his head vigorously.

Magnus just wanted to watch his boyfriend prepare cookies with the same skill he used to hunt demons. And if, in the process, he drools a little while staring at the movement of Alec's muscles, no one would be surprised. C’mon Alec was hot. Magnus was sure his lover had forgotten that he had run out of the bedroom wearing only his pajama pants, giving him a perfect view of his naked chest.

“Go on, my love,” Magnus waved his hand, smiling. “I’m going to summon some cutters and help you cut the cookies later.”

Alec glanced at him knowingly, and started to roll the dough putting extra effort to show off his muscles to his drooling boyfriend.

The shadowhunter finished rather quickly. Too fast according to Magnus' opinion.

“Stop pouting Magnus,” Alec shook his head with amusement. “We have more to roll after we cut all of this.” He pointed and laughed when Magnus’ eyes brightened immediately.

“You're impossible,” Alec reached for the star shaped cutter and blushed when Magnus took the candy cane shaped one looking at Alec with a smirk. “Stop teasing,” the shadowhunter whispered, averting Magnus' gaze.

Alec put the first batch of the cookies into the oven, turning to the counter to prepare more. Much to Magnus's joy, he made another show, displaying his muscle every time when he was rolling the dough.

After half an hour Alec places the last tray of baked cookies on the stove, leaving them to cool while Magnus is sitting on the other end of the counter happily munching on the cookie they baked in the first round.

“They are delicious,” Magnus said with a mouth full of cookies.

“If you eat them all now, we will have nothing to frost,” Alec laughed when Magnus eyes raised to look at him in awe.

“Are we going to decorate them?” He asked, surprised.

“Of course, they’re Christmas cookies afterall,” Alec smiled fondly, going over to the warlock. He wiped the crumbs off Magnus's mouth and tilted his head to lean for the kiss, which Magnus gladly offered.

The shadowhunter’s hands wander towards Magnus' waist, pulling him closer until his legs dangle from the counter. Magnus let his hands roam freely over Alec’s bare torso and muscled back, placing soft kisses over his shoulder and neck. Magnus sighed, wrapping his legs around his boyfriend's hips, when Alec sucked on his neck.

The shadowhunter made full use of his muscles, sliding Magnus off the counter and effortlessly carrying him towards the bedroom.

_ Frosting could wait _ , the warlock thought,  _ I have a horny boyfriend to satisfy. _

Magnus would never have thought that such an innocent Christmas tradition performed by Alec could be so hot and distracting at the same time.


End file.
